


Warriors (Year 1)

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: Warriors Saga [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: They will change the outcome, and nobody would stop them.
Series: Warriors Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547359





	1. Early Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two old friends are reunited, and a traitor is exposed.

Cedric Diggory felt a tingle on his spine. It felt as if someone or something was watching him. He turned around, and saw the strangest sort of creature standing nearby. It looked like a hamster with a horn protruding from his back. However, this horn was squished.

The creature stared at him with intelligent eyes, almost as if imploring him to follow it. So Cedric did. He had time to kill, after all. It led him to a nearby clearing, where it transformed into a human. A young, blonde-haired girl, to be more precise.

"Yes, I am an unregistered Animagus." the girl clapped her hands "I would appreciate if you would not share this information with anyone, least of all my Dad."

"Luna?" Cedric finally recognized her

"Yup. The one and only." Luna smiled at him

There was a hint of melancholy in her eyes, and Cedric was slightly taken aback. This didn't seem like Luna he used to spend time with during his youth.

"You've changed." he blurted out

"Maybe I have." she suddenly found the ground very interesting "It might have to do with losing you, the first friend I've ever had. Other wizarding children in this neighborhood shunned me because I was different. But not you. You were there for me when my mother died. I did find other friends at Hogwarts, but you.....you were.....are.....my first friend. And I lost you on the whim of a megalomaniac and a filthy little traitor."

There was such venom in her voice that Cedric took an unconscious step back.

"Speaking of filthy little traitors, you're just in time, Ginny." Luna gazed towards the edge of the clearing "And you brought our guest of honor too."

Cedric followed her gaze. Sure enough, a familiar redhead was there, accompanied by a man who showed clear signs of being under the Imperius curse.

"That's illegal." he stammered out

"Yes, so it is." Luna said lightly "But considering what he did, no one should mourn him. You least of all."

"Finite Incantatem." Ginny said evenly

The man's eyes and demeanor shifted.

"Well, hello there, Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew." Luna said calmly "We have a lot to talk about, and we won't be gentle."

Ginny re-cast the Imperius curse on the man.

Then they forced Veritaserum down his throat, while Cedric watched, stunned.

-x-

"This is his written confession." Luna said

Amos Diggory blinked, then blinked again, to make sure that what was happening was real, before taking the proffered piece of paper.

"Oh, come on! This piece of scum killed your only child!" Luna huffed, somewhat annoyed "Show some enthusiasm, will ya?"

"Luna....." Ginny whispered warningly

"Sorry....." Luna sighed

They - and their partners in this endeavor - had agreed not to reveal the fact that they were time-travelers, at least not directly. They were, however, allowed to drop hints.

"I have a question." Cedric suddenly spoke 

"Yes?"

"What is your animagus form?"

"Why, Crumple-Horned Snorkack, of course!" Luna announced, smiling brightly

And in the moment, she looked just like the Luna that was his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diggorys and Lovegoods lived closeby to one another and knew each other, so I headcanon that Cedric and Luna are childhood friends who drifted apart when he went to Hogwarts.


	2. The Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warriors start their plans, and reveal the truth about themselves.

The double-doors opened. The mansion looked as magnificent as they thought. The mansion belonged to one of the oldest Pureblood families, complete with a House-Elf.

"Amos!" an older, distinguished-looking gentleman hugged his old friend with a flourish "What brings you here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by. May I introduce my son, Cedric, and his good friend, Luna?"

"Of course. My home is yours." the other man stepped aside

"Glad to hear it." Amos stepped in, beckoning for Cedric and Luna.

"What do we have to do?" Cedric whispered to Luna

"Just follow my lead." she whispered back

She proceeded to take an interest in several magnificent paintings. Cedric did the same. He did have a mild interest in those.

"How much is this one?"

"It's not for sale."

"Oh, I was hoping it would be. Our tenants would love it." Luna feigned disappointment masterfully

"Tenants?"

"My friend's dad runs a sanctuary of sorts for those who don't have the best home life." Luna explained 

"What she said." Amos nodded "Do you have anyone who fits these criteria, old friend?"

Mr. Crouch's face turned a variety of strange colors.

"Please, Bartemius." Amos switched to an imploring tone "If you do, please tell us. We only want to help."

"All right." Mr. Crouch sighed "Winky."

The House-Elf bowed and disappeared, only to reappear a couple of minutes later.

"Finite Incantatem." Mr. Crouch uttered "What you are about to see must not be released to the public."

"I swear an oath on my magic not to reveal anything I've seen here." Amos declared, raising his wand

"Thank you." Mr. Crouch exhaled "To be honest, I am not sure he can be helped, but...."

At that moment, another figure appeared in the room. It appeared that he had materialized out of thin air. He let out a high-pitched laugh, almost bordering on insanity.

"He looks like wrackspurts thoroughly messed up his brain." Luna observed casually

"For once, I agree with you." Cedric nodded "What should be done?"

"Leave him to me."

While Amos distracted Mr. Crouch with arrangements to move his son into a nonexistent safe house, Luna crept up behind his son and cast a non-verbal killing curse targeting him.

Hearing the noise, Mr. Crouch turned around, and his eyes widened in horror. He pointed an accusing finger at Luna.

"You said you'd help him!"

"We did help him." Luna said resolutely "This was the only way we could really help him. No offense, but his mind was too far gone, and he took away many lives, many innocent lives. The parents of another friend of mine are among them."

"Friends?" Mr. Crouch repeated 

"Yes." Luna smiled sadly "That's the whole reason us Warriors exist. For our friends."

"Who is your leader?" Mr. Crouch demanded "You must have one."

"We do." Luna admitted "But he doesn't want to reveal himself yet. He trusts me, Cedric and a couple of others to get things done until he is ready, and Cedric in turn, trusts his Dad to get us into the places where we wouldn't normally be allowed to enter."


	3. A Girl and Her Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at what some other members of Warriors are doing.

"Name's Cho Chang." a black-haired girl smiled "I hear your standing in the Ministry is rather.....prolific."

But Amos wasn't looking at her. Rather, he was looking at the black, bear-like, dog by her side.

"What is that?" his brows furrowed

"My dog, Snuffles." Cho replied with an innocent look 

"Where did you obtain it?" he pressed on "It seems familiar."

"Obliviate." Cho said casually, wiping his memories of the dog

"Um......what were we talking about again?"

"Your son is a friendly type, is he not?" Cho said "I heard it through the grapevine. I'd love to meet him someday."

"Maybe another time." Amos glanced at his watch "They are expecting me at the Ministry."

With those words, he apparated away.

The dog next to Cho shifted, becoming human once more. But not just any human.

It was Sirius Black, the alleged prisoner of Azkaban.

"I hope you appreciate what we did for you." Cho told him

"How did you pull it off?" Sirius seemed genuinely curious

"The Ministry wouldn't listen, not even when we presented them with Wormtail. So Luna stole the Invisibility Cloak Mr. Crouch was using to keep his son hidden. I donned it. I snuck into Azkaban wearing it, and you know the rest."

Sirius Black laughed. It was a genuine, mirthful laugh.

"You have the makings of a Marauder." he said "Now that Prongs and Wormtail are out of the group, Moony and I need two more members. Would you like being one of those? We don't normally recruit girls, but in your case...."

Cho tried to hide her smile.

"A valid offer." she said "But I'd have to decline, for now. We have more important things to deal with."

"True." Sirius' face grew more serious "Who is next on the list?"

"We dealt with Wormtail and Barty Crouch Junior." Cho counted "Next on the list would be....."

-x-

Cissy Malfoy, nee Black, re-read the letter for the umpteenth time.

_ I have some information that you need to know.  
Meet me at Black Manor on 23rd, at midnight. _

_R.A.B  
_

Sirius, polyjuiced to look like his little brother, paced the grand hall. Cho, Luna, and Cedric were nearby, rendered invisible.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Narcissa finally arrived.

"Regulus!" she exclaimed "I thought you were dead......the Dark Lord......"

"He didn't kill me. I stole something valuable from him and went into hiding." Sirius said "He hasn't found me since. I guess you could say that after all that, I gained the upper hand."

"You were always crafty, so that wouldn't surprise me." Narcissa said sincerely


End file.
